How I Met My Boyfriend
by jendaiyu
Summary: UPDATE! Multichapter! YunJae! AU! Ketika penikmat yaoi kawakan berwajah cantik yang ngakunya straight ketemu dengan cowok kurang tahu malu yang sedang menghitung kadar homo dalam dirinya.
1. First Encounter

**REPOST FROM WATTPAD!**

YunJae fan-fiction, multichapter!, boyslove, rate T (ada kemungkinan naik jadi M).

Genre: AU! Humor, Romance

 **Please don't steal any content of this fan-fiction.**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of them are true. No profit was made from this work.

 **Enjoy the read!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 01. First Encounter**

.

.

.

.

Jadi _shipper_ itu enggak pernah gampang dan rentan galau. Terutama ketika kapal yang dinaikki sedang di ambang kekaraman. Jadi _shipper_ itu juga perlu modal yang cukup, minimal harus punya komputer atau _smartphone_ , jangan lupa juga sambungan internet untuk _update_ asupan setiap waktu, kalau rela repot bolak-balik warnet sebenernya enggak masalah juga sih, dan lagi berguna untuk membatasi diri supaya enggak terlalu heboh. Tapi lumayan ribet juga dan lagi warnet di daerah tertentu udah susah dicari akibat mewabahnya paketan internet murah.

Kim Jaejoong sudah memakan asam garam kehidupan sebagai _shipper_ dan _fanboy_. Dia menjalani karirnya sebagai lelaki penikmat _yaoi_ , atau kerennya disebut _fudanshi_ selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Usianya sembilanbelas tahun sekarang jadi dia mulai terjun ke dunia perhomoan itu sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Dan sekarang dia sudah jadi mahasiswa jurusan akuntansi. Sebetulnya Jaejoong ingin masuk jurusan bahasa Jepang supaya bisa membaca _doujinshi_ tanpa kesulitan menunggu terjemahan, tetapi ayahnya yang punya toko beras ingin Jaejoong membantunya menghitung utang tetangga. Jaejoong sebal karena dia harus mengorbankan impiannya hanya karena para tetangganya hobi ngutang, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir tidak buruk juga menjadi lulusan jurusan akuntansi, terutama di bagian perpajakan. Jaejoong membanting setir cita-citanya menjadi pegawai di kantor bea cukai supaya memudahkan masuknya impor _doujinshi_ _yaoi_ R-18.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _doujinshi yaoi R-18_ , Jaejoong jadi ingat kalau sebentar lagi Valentine, Valentine dan _doujinshi yaoi_ memang tidak berhubungan tetapi tidak ada salahnya Jaejoong teringat akan Valentine tiba-tiba. Dan Jaejoong sedang tidak punya pacar. Terakhir dia berpacaran saat SMU dengan gadis teman sebangkunya. Yup, tidak salah ketik, _gadis_. Jaejoong bukan _gay_ meskipun dia penyuka _pairing_ homo. Banyak yang tidak percaya biarpun dia sudah berusaha meyakinkan semua orang di seluruh biodata media sosialnya dan media publikasi fanfiksi. Di kolom biodata Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Path, , Tumblr, Flickr, Pinterest, Livejournal, Wattpad, asianfanfics, AO3, dan -nya Jaejoong menuliskan 'I love yaoi but I'm not gay'. Tetapi tetap tidak ada yang percaya. Terutama ketika Jaejoong sering meng- _upload_ foto _selfie topless_. Kadang Jaejoong bingung, apa yang salah dengan pria meng- _upload_ foto _selfie topless_? Kenapa malah dianggap homo? Bukankah itu justru menjelaskan kalau dia adalah pria sejati yang nenennya rata?

Oke, kembali ke mantan pacar Jaejoong, Jaejoong diputuskan oleh pacarnya setelah seminggu berpacaran. Pacar pertama dan terakhirnya itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah tahu kalau ukuran mata Jaejoong lebih besar darinya bahkan setelah dia mengenakan lensa kontak berdiameter 22.0 mm. Jaejoong berjanji akan mengoperasi matanya menjadi lebih sipit namun dia justru ditampar dan gadis itu bilang kalau dia benci pria sipit karena mengingatkannya pada kakeknya yang selingkuh dengan tukang nasi goreng. Wanita memang sulit dimengerti.

Hari ini Jaejoong datang ke kampus, dia ada kelas Statistika di pagi hari. Udara cukup dingin dan angin bertiup kencang, matahari bersinar cerah namun tidak banyak membantu. Jaejoong mengenakan sweater _rajut_ berwarna merah hati, syal coklat yang menjuntai hingga bagian perut dan celana _jeans_. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas, Jaejoong bertemu Yoochun yang menyapanya di lorong kampus yang ramai akan mahasiswa. Yoochun terlihat kurang berkelas seperti biasa, dia mengenakan singlet ketat warna putih, boxer kuning kumal bermotif ayam Kentucky, dan kakinya dibalut _loafers pink_ ngejreng milik ayahnya. Pakaian Yoochun memang kurang cocok dengan musim dingin, lebih-lebih digunakan di kampus. Tetapi begitulah Park Yoochun, di musim panas dia mengenakan mantel bulu gorilla yang sangat lebat dan menumbuhkan janggut lebat supaya hangat. Selera berpakaian Yoochun memang nyentrik, tidak jarang dia diusir dosen karena mengganggu pemandangan.

"Hai Jaejoong! Udah baca fanfic baru buatan YunnibearLoveBoojaeForevah belum?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Udah dong, kalo ada fanfic YunJae baru aku pasti duluan baca!" seru Jaejoong bangga.

YunJae atau Yunho x Jaejoong adalah OTP kesayangan Jaejoong sejak memasukki dunia perhomoan. Bukan, YunJae di sini bukan dua anggota _boyband_ Korea yang namanya aneh itu, apa deh namanya? Dewa Bangkit dari Timur ya, kalau enggak salah? Yunho dan Jaejoong di sini adalah tokoh _manga_ buatan President Micky Park berjudul 'Homo Bangkit dari Timur'. Manga ini sangat populer di kalangan para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ , President Micky Park itu orang Korea namun _manga_ itu diterbitkan di Jepang karena pasar Jepang lebih mumpuni. Jaejoong sangat mengagumi kisah YunJae di _manga_ itu karena berkisah tentang dua orang dusun yang datang ke Seoul untuk menjadi _idol_. Mereka melewati masa sulit bersama. Bekerja serabutan bersama, kere bersama, tidak makan bersama, pipis bersama, mandi bersama, sehingga ujung-ujungnya bobo bersama.

Selain karena kisah cinta YunJae yang mengagumkan dan nama karakternya yang sama kayak namanya, Jaejoong amat mencintai pasangan itu karena berkat mereka, Jaejoong mengenal banyak sahabat, salah satunya Yoochun. Yoochun adalah YunJae Shipper yang sudah terkenal di fandom. Dia sudah menelurkan ratusan fanfiksi mesum YunJae. Dia juga kerap kali menjadi penggagas _gathering_ YunJae Shipper di seantero Seoul. Sekitar dua tahun lalu Jaejoong dan Yoochun saling mengenal di sebuah _gathering,_ mereka mengobrol banyak tentang YunJae dan kebetulan Yoochun tidak punya ongkos pulang, Jaejoong yang punya motor pun dengan berat hati nganterin Yoochun pulang. Sejak itu Yoochun menganggap Jaejoong sebagai sahabatnya, dia pun membuatkan gasing dari bambu sebagai tanda persahabatan, Jaejoong terharu dan lalu menganggap Yoochun sebagai sahabatnya juga.

Yoochun kebetulan juga masuk universitas yang sama dengan Jaejoong, di universitas Haneul, tapi Yoochun anak jurusan kedokteran. Yoochun ingin mengambil spesialis kandungan nantinya, banyak dosen yang cemas jika Yoochun suatu hari nanti buka klinik untuk praktek sendiri, karena itu Yoochun belum lulus meskipun sudah sepuluh tahun lebih kuliah. Namun dia juga tidak dikeluarkan dari universitas karena dosen juga cemas kalau-kalau dia bakal buka praktek ilegal.

"Hari ini kita bolos yuk," ajak Yoochun sesat, dia merangkul akrab Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menaikkan alis, "Sori deh, aku enggak mau jadi mahasiswa abadi sepertimu,"

"Ck, enggak asik ah, ayolah, kita nonton _yaoi_ di warnet bareng-bareng,"

"Yoochun, kau lupa ya kalo utangmu di warnet udah numpuk?"

"Iya juga sih, tapi aku udah bilang ke abangnya biar nagih utangnya ke Junsu." Yoochun menenangkan sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, kasihan dengan Junsu, teman mereka yang selalu jadi korban kenistaan Yoochun.

"Enggak tau ah, aku gak ikutan!" kata Jaejoong, dia menepis tangan Yoochun, lalu berjalan cepat menuju kelas, tepat ketika Jaejoong mau membuka pintu kelas, Jaejoong melihat bola basket meluncur cepat ke arah wajahnya, Jaejoong mendengar seruan-seruan dari orang-orang sekitarnya yang menyuruhnya menyingkir, suara nyanyian seriosa Yoochun, dan kemudian Jaejoong tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pelan-pelan Jaejoong membuka matanya, dan menemukan sepasang mata lain yang jaraknya sangat dekat, nyaris menempel. Bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing.

Kemudian setelah kesadarannya ngumpul, Jaejoong baru sadar. Dia... Dicium.

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mendorong sosok manusia kurang ajar yang seenaknya nyium tanpa izin, "Kyaaaa!" jerit Jaejoong melengking, lupa sama kodratnya sebagai pejantan.

"Udah bangun ternyata," kata manusia itu dengan santai, Jaejoong makin histeris ketika melihat sosok yang nyium dia itu berjenis kelamin sama kayak dia, cowok.

"Ng-ngapain kau nyium aku?" tanya Jaejoong panik, dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut buluk di ruangan kesehatan kampus yang belum pernah dicuci sejak pergantian Rektor baru, bersikap seperti janda muda yang hendak dinodai aki-aki mesum.

"Itu bukan nyium, namanya napas buatan. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Jung Yunho," kata cowok itu enggak nyambung, tapi karena dia udah memperkenalkan diri, mari kita panggil dia Yunho.

"Siapa yang nanya namamu!"

Kenapa juga namanya mesti Jung Yunho sih? Sama persis kayak nama karakter kesayangan Jaejoong di manga Homo Bangkit dari Timur. Dan ini menghancurkan imej 'Yunho' di otak Jaejoong, Yunho yang Jaejoong tahu seharusnya ganteng, dingin, sadis, berkelas, rajin beribadah dan taat pada orangtua, bukannya kayak orangutan begini!

"Aku tahu kau gak bakal nanya namaku makanya aku memperkenalkan diri, namamu Baejoong 'kan? Cocok juga sama wujud homo-mu," kata Yunho sambil meminum air putih di meja, yang harusnya buat Jaejoong.

"Namaku Jaejoong! Denger ya, mungkin aku keliatan kayak homo, tapi enggak, aku enggak doyan cowok! Dan itu bukannya air untukku ya?" seru Jaejoong.

"Ngomong-ngomong kadang aku merasa diriku ini terlalu ganteng. Kata orang-orang, cowok yang terlalu ganteng itu berpotensi besar jadi homo." Yunho bilang, seolah gak denger ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

Mulut Jaejoong menganga, _anjir, ini orang kok somplak bener_. Batinnya.

"Makanya tadi pas nyium, aku sekalian pingin mengetes kadar kehomoanku, apalagi kau ini memenuhi semua syarat sebagai _uke_ berkualitas. Muka cantik, badan ramping... Dan dilihat dari reaksimu, kayaknya tadi itu ciuman pertamamu, artinya kau pasti perawan-eh, perjaka maksudnya..." Yunho nyengir sok ganteng.

Jaejoong kehilangan kata-kata, dia mendadak takut. Karena hampir semua kata-kata Yunho bener, kecuali kalo Jaejoong itu _uke_ yang memenuhi syarat, orang yang baru dikenalnya ini beneran sok kenal. Mungkin nonjok orang aneh di depannya adalah tindakan paling bener, tapi Jaejoong enggak mau ambil risiko berantem di kampus, lagian kalau soal berantem, keliatannya Jaejoong bakalan kalah. Dan itu hanya akan menonjolkan ke- _uke_ -annya, dan lagi, gimana kalau si Yunho itu marah karena dipukul dan beneran merkosa Jaejoong hidup-hidup?

"Karena kau keliatannya suka sama aku, itu artinya kita bisa nyoba meresmikan diri jadi pasangan homo." kata Yunho santai.

 _Pede banget ini orang! Ogah banget!_

"Secara fisik kita ini cocok banget, aku ganteng, kau cantik, aku pede, kau malu-malu kucing, aku suka Timmy Time dan kau suka Hello Kitty. Kita pasti jodoh,"

 _Enggak! Enggak! Apa hubungannya Timmy Time sama Hello Kitty? Darimana dia tau aku suka Hello Kitty?_

"Aku menyadari kehomoan-ku ini sejak pacaran sama mantanku, kita padahal sempet 'nganu' juga, tapi aku enggak merasa apa-apa. Kalo dipikir aku emang enggak pernah ngerasa apa-apa sama cewek,"

 _Bodo amat!_

"Oh, iya, aku juga minta maaf udah bikin kau pingsan karena lemparan bola-ku, bola-ku ternyata pinter juga milih cowok cakep, gimana kalau kita tukeran nomor _handphone_ sebagai permintaan maaf? Gini-gini aku cowok paling populer sekampus loh, _most wanted guy in_ Haneul University!" Yunho nyerocos lagi.

Jaejoong sudah hilang kesabaran, "Aku gak minat punya nomor _handphone-_ mu!"

"Ya udah, kalo gitu kita tukeran sempak aja,"

Persetan sama aturan kampus yang ngelarang keras mahasiswa berkelahi, persetan sama badan Yunho yang lebih gede dari dia, Jaejoong memberanikan diri menimpuk Yunho dengan remote AC yang ada di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun emang kampret. Dia ngilang setelah Jaejoong pingsan kena bola, pasti dia lagi ke warnet sendirian.

Jaejoong ke parkiran motor ditemenin (lebih tepatnya diikutin) Yunho yang enggak percaya sama omongan Jaejoong kalau dia bakal dianter temennya pulang ke rumah. Menurut Yunho itu cuma alasan Jaejoong supaya Yunho gak jadi nganterin dia pulang. Sebetulnya Jaejoong enggak bohong, kalo aja Yoochun enggak kabur ninggalin dia.

"Mana temenmu? Ck, sudah kuduga kalo kau bohong," kata Yunho bangga.

"Haish. Dia lagi ke toilet kali, kenapa kau masih ngikutin aku sih?"

"Aku harus mengantarmu pulang," Yunho memasukkan telapak tangannya ke saku celana.

"Enggak usah, makasih, aku pulang sendiri aja," Jaejoong bilang sambil memasukkan kunci ke slot kunci motor putihnya yang terhimpit di antara motor-motor lain.

Hening sejenak, keduanya saling memandang. Jaejoong lega karena akhirnya si Yunho ini diem juga, pertanda kalo dia mungkin udah mulai nyerah. Tapi tiba-tiba Yunho naik ke motor Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong sempat mencegahnya. Dia memutar kunci-menyalakan mesinnya. Jaejoong mengomel sambil menarik-narik Yunho untuk turun.

"Naiklah, enggak perlu sungkan," Yunho tersenyum, memamerkan giginya yang kinclong.

"Aku enggak sungkan! Itu emang motorku!"

 _Girl you know, it's complicated~_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong bunyi, Jaejoong mengambilnya dari saku celananya, menatap layar dan bersyukur ketika melihat ada pesan singkat yang masuk, dia berharap itu dari Yoochun yang akan datang menolongnya. Jaejoong buru-buru membaca pesan yang berisi...

 _'Hyung, tadi mas-mas warnet SMS aku nagih utang, pasti Hyung ya pelaku fitnah ini... Ngaku! Yoochun bilang yang fitnah aku inisialnya K. J. J soalnya'_

Ternyata dari Junsu. Sekali lagi, Yoochun emang kampret, sekarang Jaejoong harus menanggung dosa-dosa Yoochun. Bisa repot kalo Junsu ngambek sama Jaejoong, Junsu itu anak jurusan IT. Dia orangnya _high-tech_ banget. Junsu selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan teknologi, mulai dari masak nasi, motong rumput, ngasih makan ayam sampai benerin genteng bocor. Pokoknya Junsu itu _high-tech_. Jaejoong sangat membutuhkan Junsu dalam hidupnya. Jadi kalo Junsu ngambek, kelar deh idup Jaejoong.

"Ayo, Jaejoong, naiklah, anggep aja motor sendiri! Kalo enggak naik aku pergi nih," kata Yunho lagi.

"Itu emang mo-tor-ku! Kau mau nyolong motor-ku, ya?"

"Jaejoong, mungkin kau malu, tapi enggak perlu bersikap _tsundere_ begitu, gak usah sok _tsundere_ pun, kau udah imut dari sononya," Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, menggenggam telapak tangan Jaejoong yang berkeringat.

Badan Jaejoong bereaksi biarpun otaknya menentang, pipi Jaejoong memerah sedikit. Yunho ini emang somplak, tapi jauh dari kata jelek. Dia jenis cowok ganteng _sporty_ bloon yang gak peka. Tapi emang dia gak salah lagi bloon dan gak peka, tambahkan juga gak tau malu. Sebagai pria sejati yang berpotensi jadi _uke_ , tentu aja Jaejoong bereaksi sama pujian Yunho.

"Aku... Pulang sendiri aja," cicit Jaejoong, bersikeras sama keinginannya.

Yunho menggeleng, "Aku harus nganterin kau pulang, kepalamu kena bola karena aku. Gimana kalo kau entar keliyengan terus jatoh dari motor terus meninggal? Secara enggak langsung aku jadi pembunuh! Pokoknya aku harus ngejamin sampe kau pulang ke rumah dengan selamat!"

Menghela napas, Jaejoong akhirnya nyerah dan naik ke motor. Dia mengedepankan ranselnya, menjaga jarak dengan Yunho. Yunho pelan-pelan menjalankan motornya, lihai juga dia ngelewatin tempat sempit banyak motor di parkiran, lalu ketika keluar dari gerbang kampus, motor itu segera melesat cepat ke arah timur, Jaejoong kaget, belom pernah dia mengendarai motor sampai kecepatan 120/km dan tanpa helm. Ini mah sama aja nyari mati, kayaknya risiko kematian Jaejoong malah meningkat deh dibanding dia bawa motor sendiri dalam keadaan keliyengan.

"Emang kau tahu rumahku dimana?!" tanya Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Aku gak pernah tahu jalan, aku selalu jalan berdasarkan insting."

Oh. My. Gosh. Semoga Jaejae sampai rumah dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

.

.

YunJae fan-fiction,multichapter!, boyslove, rate T (ada kemungkinan naik jadi M)

Genre: AU! Humor, Romance

 **Please don't steal any content of this fan-fiction.**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of them are true. No profit was made from this work.

 **Enjoy the read!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 02. Santa Claus is Coming to Town**

.

.

.

Setelah satu-satunya pelanggan yang mampir ke tokonya hari ini pulang, Kim Heechul segera membalikkan papan persegi bertuliskan 'buka' menjadi 'tutup'. Pelanggan ini memang nyusahin. Udah ngutang, beras yang dibeli cuma satu liter tetapi Heechul harus melayaninya seharian, dari mulai buka toko jam lima subuh sampai jam lima sore dia tutup toko. Pembeli merepotkan itu namanya Lee Sungmin, seolah ahli botani terkemuka seantero kota. Dia begitu presisi, detil, dan penuh perhitungan. Untuk membeli beras satu liter saja, dia selalu memilihnya butir per butir. Dia memperhatikan masing-masing bentuk, struktur, dan ukuran dari beras-beras itu.

Heechul mengambil garam daridapur, kemudian membubuhkannya di halaman rumah, berharap pelanggan itu tidak pernah datang lagi.

"Heechul, kau sedang apa?" tanya suara serak-serak basah yang tidak terlalu seksi, sosok pria paruh baya berperut buncit yang kelihatan habis mandi muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Ayah, lain kali kalo orang itu dateng, aku enggak mau layanin lagi!" rengek Heechul.

Ayah Heechul, yang bernama Kim Daejung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan berwibawa, "Heechul, Heechul, yang namanya pelanggan itu ada banyak jenis, ada yang kecil, ada yang besar, ada yang mungil, ada yang ijo, dan ada yang merah... Kau harus memahami mereka,"

Heechul memutar bola matanya, keliatan kesal, "Aku harus memahami orang, tapi enggak ada yang memahamiku,"

Daejung mendesah ketika melihat mata Heechul berkaca-kaca, kelebaian putra sulungnya kadang membuatnya tergelitik, akhir-akhir ini Heechul sering haus kasih sayang. Terutama setelah dia ditinggal sama pacarnya, Hangeng; yang mengadu nasib di Alaska. Hangeng adalah pria yang sangat bertanggungjawab, saking bertanggungjawabnya, Hangeng berjanji akan sehidup-semati dengan sapi yang sudah dia remas-remas area intimnya untuk memerah susu saat lomba memerah di kelurahan, Hangeng merasa sudah menodai kesucian si sapi, maka dari itu dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan Heechul dan ikut bersama si sapi ke Alaska.

Daejung dan istrinya sudah lama mencurigai hubungan Heechul dan Hangeng. Ketika Heechul akhirnya mengakui hubungan gelap mereka, Daejung awalnya tidak setuju akan hubungan sesama jenis mereka, namun istri Daejung yang seorang mantan _fujoshi_ membela hak putranya mati-matian. Suami istri itu bertengkar, mereka mengadakan pertandingan gulat untuk menentukan pendapat siapa yang akan menang, Daejung dan istrinya bergulat lima hari empat malam untuk menentukan pemenang, dan Daejung pun kalah karena salah urat.

"Sudahlah Heechul, yuk kita makan mi goreng bikinan Ayah, rasanya gak enak dan udah mau basi, loh, kamu harus cobain," Daejung menawarkan, dia merangkul Heechul dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Namun tepat ketika Heechul hendak membuka mulut dan protes,tiba-tiba suara deru mesin terdengar, Heechul dan Daejung menengok untuk melihat sumber dari suara itu, dan menemukan motor yang melesat cepat di depan halaman rumah mereka. Motor itu terlihat familiar.

"STOP! STOP! ITU RUMAHKU!" seru Jaejoong yang melihat ke belakang.

"Eh? Kenapa kau enggak bilang?" tanya Yunho asal, dia kemudian segera mengerem, lalu putarbalik, motor Jaejoong akhirnya berhenti di depan Daejung dan Heechul yang masih melongo.

"Jaejoong?" Hanya itu yang Daejung dapat katakan, matanya menyipit menatap sosok pria yang bersama Jaejoong, jenis orang yang mencurigakan. Dia jadi ingat akan perasaan berdebar-debar saat pertama kali Hangeng datang dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai pacar Heechul.

"Hai, Bro! Lama tidak berjumpa!" seru Yunho sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Heechul, dia masih duduk di motor, Heechul balas melambai dengan ragu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho, dia bolak-balik melirik Heechul dan Yunho.

"Enggak, makanya kupanggil dia 'Bro'," jelas Yunho, sambil mematikan mesin motor dan memarkir dengan benar.

Jaejoong menghela napas lelah, tapi dia sudah lumayan terbiasa dengan ketidakjelasan Jung Yunho, "Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang sa-,"

"Aku enggak pingin berpisah denganmu," potong Yunho cepat, dia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, mengabaikan pandangan curiga Daejung dan Heechul yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu rumah.

"Jaejoong, jelaskan pada Ayah!" sergah Daejung yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak.

"Jelaskan apaan?! Ini enggak seperti keliatannya!" Jaejoong menyangkal.

Yunho berjalan maju sedikit mendekati Daejung dan Heechul, "Ini seperti keliatannya kok, kita homo dan aku su-UMPH"

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menutup mulut Yunho dengan tangan kirinya, sementara sebelah tangannya menahan tubuh Yunho yang memberontak.

"Jaejoong!" Terdengar nada menuntut dari Daejung sekarang.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini untuk membuktikan cintaku pada Jaejoongie. Tidak perlu sungkan, aku akan menikmati waktuku di rumah sederhana kalian... Aku yakin kau akan jadi mertua yang baik untukku, nanti saat aku dan Jaejoongie menikah kau boleh kok ikut tinggal bersama kami, asal jangan ngintip kalo kita sedang nganu," papar Yunho, lagi-lagi kelewat pede.

"Apa?!" Daejung melotot tidak percaya, Jaejoong terlihat cemas, Heechul memasang ekspresi heran.

"Kau gila ya?! Jangan panggil aku 'Jaejoongie'!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Kau malu kan? Tenang _Babe_ , Ayahmu pasti merestui kita,"

"Enggak! Aku gak mau nikah sama cowok!"

"Hentikan, Jaejoong!" Daejung berseru lagi dengan nada elegan layaknya kaisar-kaisar di film, sudah lama dia pingin ngomong dengan nada berwibawa seperti itu. Menjadi Kaisar adalah impian Daejung sejak kecil, tapi kemudian dia merasa menjadi Ibu Suri hidupnya lebih enak, karena itu dia merubah cita-citanya jadi Ibu Suri. "Aku terkesan. Laki-laki ini mengingatkanku pada Kaisar Jeong Jeon Ho yang memerintah di abad 19-an, begitu percaya diri, mencolok, taat pada orangtua, tidak tahu malu, berwibawa, tidak tahu malu, rajin, tidak tahu malu, sopan, tidak tahu malu, dan setia. Dia cocok denganmu yang kalau mau izin pipis aja malu-malu. Dia betul-betul sosok pria idaman! Kau akan menikah dengannya, Jaejoong!"

Mulut Jaejoong dan Heechul terbuka lebar, mata mereka membelalak seolah bakal keluar dari ceruknya, Yunho diam saja.

"Ayah?" Heechul bertanya tidak percaya.

"Kaisar Jeong Jeon Ho itu siapa?" Yunho ternyata fokus pada hal gak penting.

"Oh, aku juga enggak kenal, aku ngarang tadi," jawab Daejung seenak pantat.

"Ayah! Aku ini cowok loh! Dia juga cowok! Inget kan segimana Ayah nentang hubungan Heechul-hyung sama cowok Cina itu?" Ada nada tidak percaya pada suara Jaejoong.

"Tidak masalah, kau kan bisa operasi ganti kelamin atau gimana kek, kau kan suka baca _yaoi_ pasti lebih paham caranya. Lagian kalau si Hangeng kan orang Cina, Ayah gak suka. Orang Cina kan suka Imlek-an tiap tahun, bisa bangkrut Ayah kalau kita mesti kasih mereka angpao,"

"Jadi Ayah tau aku suka baca _yaoi_?"

Daejung mengangguk.

"Jadi Ayah menentang hubunganku dengan Hangeng cuma karena itu?"

Daejung mengangguk.

"Jadi aku boleh tinggal?"

Daejung mengangguk.

"Ayah tidak adil!" protes Heechul, dia berlinang airmata dan masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan demi desahan yang berat terdengar di ruang remang-remang yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ruangan itu menyebar aroma tak sedap, seperti bau anu. Ketika itu seorang pria bertubuh kekar membalikkan tubuh pria lain yang tubuhnya lebih kecil, siap untuk melancarkan aksi selanjutnya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'titttt' dan adegan cabul itu menghilang dari layar komputer, digantikan oleh tulisan 'no internet connection.'

"Mas, kok internetnya diputus?" protes Yoochun sambil nyeruput mie instan. Pemuda calon pengangguran itu menatap sinis mas-mas penjaga warnet brewok bertampang susah yang keliatannya madesu. Mas-mas itu berdiri di sebelah Yooochun, menatap Yoochun tak kalah sinis.

"Plis deh, kau ke sini nonton bokep homo terus, aku sebagai pria normal yang ga doyan pedang-pedangan terganggu tau! Lagian di sini banyak ibu-ibu dan anak kecil, ini kan warnet Ibu dan Anak. Udah gitu kau gak pernah bayar _billing_ , sini bayar dulu utangmu!" omel si mas-mas.

Ibu-ibu dan anak-anak yang ada di dalam ruang remang-remang itu menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan merendahkan. Rumah Sakit Ibu dan Anak sih banyak, tapi warnet ini merupakan satu-satunya warnet Ibu dan Anak. Pendiri warnet ini kabarnya memang _mother complex_ sekaligus pedofil kelas ikan bawal.

"Kan aku bilang tagihnya ke Junsu aja!" kelit Yoochun.

"Anak yang namanya Junsu itu mau ngaduin aku ke polisi atas tuduhan pemerasan dan penipuan, udah cepetan bayar!" si mas-mas menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, berapa sih emang!" Dengan gaya sok hebat Yoochun mengeluarkan lembaran uang mainan bergambar Lee Soo Man dengan pose menantang dan menaruhnya di tangan si mas-mas, "ambil aja kembaliannya!"

Sebelum si mas-mas sempat protes, ponsel Yoochun berbunyi, Yoochun dengan gaya ganteng membuka _flip_ ponselnya, lalu mengangkat tangan dengan elegan yang menandakan 'tidak perlu berterimakasih' pada si mas-mas yang hendak ngomel, Yoochun segera keluar dari warnet untuk mendapatkan privasi bertelepon, seolah telepon itu adalah dari CEO perusahaan minyak yang hendak meminta penawaran harga barang.

"Kenapa Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun ketika sudah di luar warnet dan mengangkat teleponnya.

 _"Kau kemana aja?"_ Jaejoong balas tanya dari seberang telepon, setengah berbisik.

"Warnet,"

 _"Harusnya aku gak usah tanya!"_

"Ada apa sih? Kok bisik-bisik?"

 _"... Kau gak akan percaya, ada orang aneh yang mau nikahin aku!"_

"Emang gak percaya, kau kan malas, madesu, suka ngutang, dan bukan calon suami yang baik mana ada yang mau," jawab Yoochun.

Jaejoong berdecak, _"Kau gak ngaca ya? Jangan bercanda Chun, aku serius. Lagian orang ini cowok, jadi kayaknya gak ngaruh sekalipun misalnya aku beneran malas, madesu, suka ngutang, dan bukan calon suami yang baik... Dia_ seme _soalnya!"_

Tawa laknat Yoochun meledak, dia lalu duduk di bangku yang tersedia di jalanan, di sebelahnya ada gadis muda yang sedang makan keripik kentang sambil main ponsel, dengan santai Yoochun nyomot keripik gadis itu. Gadis itu menatap heran Yoochun, Yoochun membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil ramah. "Terus?

 _"Parahnya, Ayahku suka sama dia. Ayahku yang biasanya beli sayur aja nawar itu bahkan rela ngejual rumah, toko, beserta Ibuku buat modalin kita buat nikah di Negara yang pernikahan sesama jenisnya sudah legal."_

"Wow, orang itu pasti pake pelet kalo sampe Ayahmu aja luluh," Yoochun nyomot keripik lagi.

"Woi, itu keripikku!" seru gadis muda yang jadi korban pencomotan keripik.

 _"Kau sedang bersama siapa?"_

"Temanku, namanya Carolyn, " jawab Yoochun ngasal.

 _"Yoochun, kemarilah dan tolong aku!"_ pinta Jaejoong putus asa.

"Oke, aku datang nanti malam, siapkan makanan yang enak y-"

 **Tut... tut... tut...**

Telepon terputus sebelum Yoochun selesai bicara, saat itu juga Yoochun menerima tamparan dari gadis di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau nelepon siapa?" tanya Yunho ketika baru masuk kamar Jaejoong, mata kecilnya menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di pojok kamar. Jaejoong duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa!" jawab Jaejoong panik, "Lagian kau gak punya hak buat tau! Kita baru kenal dan kita gak punya hubungan apapun!"

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Memang belum, tapi aku tau akan ada sesuatu di antara kita," kata Yunho sambil tertawa.

"Sebetulnya kau itu kenapa sih? Mengerjaiku itu ada batasnya!" Suara Jaejoong meninggi, dia terdengar kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat mengerjaimu. Baiklah, kali ini aku akan bicara dengan serius." Yunho menghela napas berat seolah mempersiapkan dirinya yang akan mengatakan hal-hal yang rumit, dia tampak begitu serius, "Maaf kalau aku membuatmu repot dan kalau aku kauanggap sudah membohongimu, aku memang bersalah padamu tapi aku terpaksa karena harus melakukan pekerjaanku,"

Jaejoong tercengang karena pertama kalinya melihat Yunho begitu serius, jawaban Yunho membuat perutnya melilit karena gugup.

"Tujuanku bukan kau, tapi Kakakmu," kata Yunho setengah berbisik.

"Kau menyukai Heechul-hyung?"

"Kau percaya kalau aku betulan _gay_?" Yunho tertawa, "Bukan, orang yang bernama Hangeng itu yang memintaku memata-matainya,"

"Hangeng?" Dahi Jaejoong berkerut.

"Yap, dia masih terus mikirin Kim Heechul, dan aku dibayar mahal untuk mendapatkan foto-foto _candid_ Kim Heechul," jelas Yunho.

Hening sebentar, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan curiga, "Jadi kau ini penyusup dong? Sepertinya kau berbahaya,"

"Tidak, tidak, aku mahasiswa biasa yang bekerja sambilan, ini salah satu pekerjaan sambilanku, kau akan membantuku kan? Tentu saja kau akan dapat jatah juga,"

Mata Jaejoong membelalak penuh ketertarikkan, "Oh, ya?"

"Ya, kau perlu membantuku, kita berpura-pura jadi pasangan, aku merasa bersalah sama Ayahmu, tapi dia pasti lebih berharap kau nikah sama cewek,"

"Ya, Ayah selalu mengharapkan menantu yang cantik... Aku setuju, tapi, aku mau 50% dari honormu," Jaejoong bilang, menyeringai.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, tidak disangka ternyata pemuda bertampang cantik di depannya lumayan matre juga, tapi dia sangat membutuhkan peran Jaejoong juga, "Baiklah,"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau jago akting ya, pura-pura suka padaku,"

Yunho menyeringai, "Akting? Aku nggak bisa akting, kau emang manis, bahkan bagiku yang _straight_ ini..."

"..."

Dan menggoda Jaejoong adalah hobi baru Yunho sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Foto Heechul pertama yang Yunho dapatkan adalah ketika Heechul melahap sesendok besar nasi yang tercampur dengan potongan sayur. Yunho sengaja membawa kamera mini ketika makan malam. Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho, berseberangan dengan Daejung dan Heechul.

"Aku ingin menyimpan foto calon mertua dan kakak iparku," gumam Yunho.

"Penjilat," desis Heechul jahat. Dia terlihat sangat kesal, daritadi dia masih ngambek soal restu Hangeng dan Yunho yang berat sebelah hanya karena Hangeng orang Cina.

"Yunho, bagaimana masakan Jaejoong? Enak kan?" pamer Daejung bangga.

Yunho mengangguk sambil menyesap sup ikan dari mangkuknya. Jaejoong daritadi hanya memakan makanannya dengan tenang, tidak peduli keadaan sekitar.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka, terdengar suara wanita yang mengeluhkan betapa dinginnya cuaca malam itu.

"Selamat datang, Yumi, bawa duit banyak gak?" sapa Daejung ketika seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit cerah dan rambut panjang hitam legam yang kira-kira berusia awal empatpuluh muncul di ruang makan.

"Hari ini aku belum gajian," jawab Kim Yumi ketus, lalu duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Jaejoong. Dia kemudian menatap Yunho. "Dia..."

"Kekasih Jaejoong," Daejung menjawab cepat, "Anak kita homo semua, kau senang?"

Yumi melongo sebentar, "Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu, Heechul menggeram, sementara Yunho menunjukkan senyuman lebar, "Iya betul, dan Anda pasti Ibu Jaejoongie, Anda cantik seperti yang diceritakan Jaejoongie!"

Sambil tersenyum, Yumi mengambil piring yang tersedia di depannya, mengambil nasi dari mangkuk besar di tengah meja. "Aku sudah menduga Jaejoong juga homo, tapi dia terus-terusan memaksakan diri berpacaran dengan perempuan, lihatlah, tidak ada yang tahan lebih dari dua minggu, anu-nya Jaejoong kan mungil, cewek mana yang suka,"

Yunho tertawa canggung mendengar fakta memalukan tentang Jaejoong dari mulut ibunya sendiri. Jaejoong mendesis pada ibunya, lalu memegangi pelipisnya dengan frustasi. Heechul menahan tawa, sementara Daejung terus makan dengan lahap.

Terkadang Jaejoong lupa kalo orangtuanya betulan lahir di jaman dahulu, dimana apa-apa masih terkekang budaya dan peraturan. Gimana bisa orangtuanya santai-santai aja anaknya homo? Emangnya itu hal kecil? Orang di berbagai Negara konservatif aja pada saling demo pro-kontra LGBT, bahkan di Indonesia, setiap ada isu LGBT di internet, pasti komen-komennya rata-rata berisi kutuk mati, sumpah serapah kena azab, dan pengusiran terhadap para pelaku LGBT ini. Gimana bisa orangtua Jaejoong membiarkan anak-anaknya memilih kehidupan yang sulit? Memang sih dari kecil mereka selalu mengajarkan anak-anaknya biar gak manja dan selalu berjuang. Tapi kali ini beneran gak wajar. Jaejoong mulai curiga kalau orangtuanya melakukan trik marketing, mereka mungkin pingin anak-anaknya terkenal di seantero Korea sehingga menaikkan omset toko beras keluarga Kim. Lagian Jaejoong gak terima kalo anunya dibilang mungil, itu gak mungil kok, itu minimalis.

Kemudian makan malam berlangsung hening, setelahnya masing-masing membawa piring kotor yang mereka gunakan ke tempat cucian piring. Yunho menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring, tapi Yumi melarang, dia bilang sebaiknya Yunho menemani Jaejoong di kamar, Yumi menyuruh Heechul yang mencucinya, Heechul tambah kesal dan merasa orangtuanya pada pilih kasih.

Setelah gosok gigi, Yunho berganti piyama baru yang diberikan Yumi, aslinya piyama itu milik Jaejoong. Makanya celananya agak menggantung tidak sampai pada mata kaki Yunho, warnanya _pink_ lembut dan bermotif Hello Kitty.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengerjakan PR memajukan bibirnya ketika melihat Yunho yang berpiyama masuk kamarnya. Padahal dia khusus membelinya untuk dipakai saat pesta piyama bersama Junsu dan Yoochun hari Minggu nanti, tapi malah Yunho yang pertama kali memakainya.

"Seleramu ternyata emang _uke_ banget," komentar Yunho, dia duduk di kasur Jaejoong.

Berhenti menulis, Jaejoong menghela napas, "Banyak juga _seme_ yang suka Hello Kitty,"

"Oh," Yunho bangun dari kasur, lalu mendekati Jaejoong, dia mengintip buku yang ditulis Jaejoong dari balik bahu pemuda itu. "Akuntansi?"

"Yah," jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"Bukannya _prive_ seharusnya masuk ke debet?" Yunho mengoreksi.

Jaejoong menatap neraca saldo yang sedang dibuatnya, menyadari kesalahannya, "Trims, kau di jurusan Akuntansi juga?"

"Bukan, aku di jurusan Sastra,"

Jaejoong berbalik dan bertemu tatap dengan Yunho, "Lalu kenapa...?"

"Kalau maksudmu kenapa aku tau kesalahanmu, aku membaca buku yang ada di depanmu,"

Di depan Jaejoong memang ada buku Akuntansi keluaran penerbit yang terbuka pada halaman yang menjelaskan cara membuat neraca saldo. Tetapi cukup ajaib bagi orang awam—terutama anak jurusan Sastra yang tidak pernah ketemu hitungan—untuk langsung paham akuntansi hanya dengan membaca penjelasannya sekilas.

"Aku betul-betul belum tau apa-apa soal kau," bilang Jaejoong, kembali pada PR-nya.

Yunho menyeringai, "Aku tidur duluan ya."

"Selamat malam,"

"Tidak butuh ciuman 'selamat tidur'kan?" goda Yunho ketika hendak menarik selimut. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di bagian pojok kasur yang menempel pada tembok, bagian kanannya masih tersisa luas untuk ditiduri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho, dia sibuk menghitung dengan kalkulator.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada pukul dua belas malam, seseorang dengan pakaian Santa Claus mengendap-ngendap di pekarangan sempit rumah keluarga Kim. Setelah berhasil melompati pagar rumah yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan memanjatnya. Dia membawa-bawa karung besar yang nyaris sebesar tubuhnya, karung itu berwarna coklat buluk. Dari dalam karung itu dia mengeluarkan tali karmantel yang ujungnya terdapat besi kait bermata empat yang tampak kokoh.

Santa Claus gadungan itu memutar-mutar talinya, kemudian melemparkannya ke dahan pohon, tali itu melilit dengan baik di dahan itu. Si Santa menarik-narik talinya, memastikan tali itu sudah menjerat dengan baik di dahan, mengetes keamanan.

Kemudian si Santa berpegangan pada tali itu untuk membantunya memanjat pohon mangga yang lumayan tinggi itu. Sesampainya di dahan yang tepat menghadap pada sebuah jendela satu kamar di lantai dua, dia berhenti, duduk di dahan dan mengetuk pelan kaca jendela dengan telunjuk.

Jendela itu tirainya ditutup dari dalam, sehingga Santa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam. Maka karena nyamuk mulai menggigiti lehernya dengan sensual, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ala Santa beneran (atau bisa juga dibilang maling). Si Santa memajukan tubuhnya, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan supaya tidak jatuh dari pohon. Belum pernah ada cerita kalau Santa pernah jatuh dari pohon, bisa-bisa bayangan indah anak-anak tentang Santa bakal berantakan.

Santa itu memasukkan jepitan rambut neneknya yang runcing dan kurus ke dalam celah sempit jendela, lalu dengan profesional membuka kaitan pengunci jendela. Dia berhasil dengan mudah, kemudian segera menggeser jendela penuh kemenangan.

Melompat ke dalam, dia masuk ke kamar Jaejoong yang lampunya sudah dimatikan, satu-satunya penerang hanyalah lampu tidur bercahaya redup yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah kasur.

Si Santa itu aslinya Yoochun, dia melepaskan jenggot palsunya karena gerah, membuangnya ke lantai dan memperhatikan sepasang manusia yang tidur lelap di kasur.

Jaejoong tidur meringkuk-menyamping dan menghadap Yunho, sementara Yunho tidur terlentang. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, tapi tidak sampai menempel. Yoochun menaruh karung besarnya di lantai. Dalam hati dia menggerutu karena Jaejoong malah tidur saat dia datang dan padahal pake bawa hadiah segala. Bukan salah Yoochun kalau dia datang jam dua belas malam, bagi Yoochun jam dua belas malam itu baru bisa dibilang malam. Karena buktinya, Kuntilanak seringnya nongol jam dua belas malam, kalau sore-sore yang nongol Wewe Gombel, mana sudi Yoochun disamain sama Wewe Gombel.

Ya, Yoochun memang suka mempelajari mitologi Indonesia. Padahal itu bukan mitologi sih namanya, woi.

Ya sudah, karena yang lain tidur, Yoochun pun jadi terpancing untuk tidur, maka dia mendorong sedikit tubuh Jaejoong dengan pantatnya, Yoochun berbaring nyempil di sebelah Jaejoong, membuat tubuh malang Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menempel sekarang. Jaejoong bahkan mengira Yunho sebagai bantal guling dan dia menaikkan kakinya ke atas paha Yunho. Yoochun yang melihat kemesraan tersebut tersenyum bangga bagai ibu yang anaknya mulai bisa cebok sendiri, dengan wajah penuh kesejahteraan, Yoochun menutup matanya.

Sudah malam, Santa Yoochun pun bobo.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

Bagi yang ngarep romance YunJae, harap bersabar, gue masih menikmati menistakan karakter...


End file.
